When families travel with their infants and toddlers, many times they bring along a portable sleeping solution and play yard, such as a portable crib. However, current portable crib technologies are still too heavy and/or too large to travel easily with, or once setup are too small to be truly functional.
The current invention is travel crib that when packed, will have significantly reduced size (approximately the size of a volleyball) and weight (approximately 3 kg) relative to the current market offering, yet still set up to an equivalently large size when in use. This reduced weight and volume when packed will enable the crib to fit into carry-on luggage or a backpack, and may even be small enough that a toddler can carry it. As a result, this crib will help reduce the volume and weight with which a parent must travel. Also, many airlines now charge additional fees for checked luggage. Since this crib can fit inside a suitcase or carry-on, it is cheaper to travel on an airplane with this crib versus any existing travel crib which must be checked separately.